


Shit!

by supervamp78



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Love/Hate, Soulmates, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: Mc gets stuck in a wall and Red takes this as his opportunity to have some fun.





	1. Stuck in the wall!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic call stuck, decided I'd do a different spin on it. Maybe turned out more angsty then I wanted it to.  
> Feedback and criticism is greatly appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mc makes a mistake, Red makes a mistake, everyones filled with mistakes.

Shit!

Shit! Just great! A woman cursed to herself, frustrated at the situation she willingly got herself into. She was stuck, stuck in a freaking wall and she never felt dumber in her life. Replaying the events leading up to this huge mistake, everything she did seemed overly dumb to herself. First, getting lost because she wanted to take a “Scenic route after work” and secondly thinking she could actually fit through a hole that “looked like a shortcut”. Seeing it from the other side it didn’t even look like it was close to any sort of path. 

She groaned, no amount of wiggling seemed to push her either out or in. Shit, things were going so well and now I could be in serious trouble if no one finds me. She’d been in the underground for nearly a year now and things were only at a stable point during the last few months. She had completely gained the trust of most of the monsters in snowdin and was living with two skelebros who were helping her devise a plan to appeal to asgore. 

Red and Boss, they were the hardest to befriend but it had been worth it. They let her stay at their, with some conditions of course. She worked and contributed to the house, which was pretty easy. Boss seemed to appreciate having someone who actually did work and would listen to his commands, while Red. Red was a little shit. Beyond being lazy and crude, he seemed to only live for pranking her day in and day out. Honestly tho I’d take Red’s pranks over this any day.

She instantly regretted the thought as soon as she finished when she felt a gust of wind and small the familiar slipper sock combo of her not so favorite skeleton. “Wow Quite the predicament you got yourself into there, darlin.” She glared as he doubled over and busted into laughter. God kill me now. “I knew ya was dumb, but I didn’t know ya was this dumb.” He wiped away mock tears as she stuck out her tongue, though she really wanted to stick out something else but her arms were on the other side. 

 

“Fuck off, Red”, she hissed while not even trying to hide her irritation, this day just kept getting worse and worse. He brushed off her comment with a shrug and smirked. “Come on darlin, you know it’s everyday something like this happens. I got savor it.” When she glared in response, he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, sheesh. It’s not like I wanna hear Boss’s mouth if ya went missing and I didn’t look or god forbid if we’re both late for dinner.” 

 

With that she heard the familiar “shortcut” sound and felt his presence on the other side of the wall. Seems he’s considerate enough to not try and make me land on my face. She sighed, it wasn’t like she hated him. No, she quite liked him, maybe a bit too much considering he hadn’t been the exactly the friendliest or the nicest when they first met. Despite all that tho they grew close and even tho they’re usually at it like cats and dogs they do like spending time together. 

They just had a complicated relationship, she smiled bitterly and sighed again. “Listen Red, thanks really. I was on the verge of a panic attack there. You’re a life saver.”, when no response came, she continued, “Just don’t go spreading this around grillbs’ place yeah? I’ll even buy an expensive bottle of mustard and you can laugh at me as much as ya want.” 

When further silence continued, she uttered a nervous “Red?”. She yelped when she felt a firm hand on her hip and something press against her butt. She broke into a nervous sweat, I forgot I was wearing my work uniform, Shit! “Red!” she called out angrily” Don’t you fucking dare!” She started wiggling and kicking in protest, a futile attempt of course. Red didn’t pay her any mind as his eyes roamed over her shapely ass. 

Man, today is my lucky day, she’ll probably hate me for this but I’ll make it up to her. Not like I’ll go too far anyways. Just wanna tease her a bit. With that thought he smirked, licking his lips he began to grind himself again her. She let out a pleasant gasp, immediately flushing red she yelled, “God danmit Red. I swear I’ll never forgive you for this if you don’t stop right now”. He chuckled and pushed himself further against her, putting more strength into his grinding. “Sorry darlin, it’s like I said this is a rare chance, and I’d really like to savor it” 

He emphasis savor and licked his lips, using his other to fondle her ass before grabbing the other of her hip firmly. She twitched in response and was making muffled sounds, she was biting her lip nearly hard enough to make it bleed. Shit! This asshole! Why does it have to feel so good? Why does it have to be him? She groaned inwardly. 

They had a very complicated relationship, there was a strong sexual tension between them that had even become a running joke in snowdin. When they fought in public it was always, “Get a room you two.” Or “The love birds are at it again.” And even,” They’re like an old married couple.” It was obvious to everyone, even themselves. They were just too stubborn to admit it. 

For Her, it was a lot of things. They still had to deal with asgore and the creatures of the hotland and latter part of waterfall. She had a full-time job and dealing with Boss was a job in of itself. Whenever she did want to, it never felt like the right time to. She’d always default to asking him to watch movies with her. She was honestly a little mad at how cowardly she could be when it came to things like that. Though in her defense, she also really dreaded seeing the smug look on his face when she’d finally confess. Considering what was happening now that didn’t seem it was that far off of a possibility. 

All of that meant that she was more willing then she should have been in a situation like this she pleasured her to the thought of him handling her like this all theme. So, she couldn’t stop her body from acting as honestly as it wanted to. Danmit why couldn’t I have a crush on someone normal? She thought frustrated as she tried to at least control her need to move her hips, he was basically dry humping her now and it was driving her crazy. 

 

His breathing was labored and his cock was fully erect, straining nearly painfully against his shorts. Just a bit more, just till she moans, He thought feverishly. He knew it was just an excuse, before it had been just a little and then I’ll get her out and jack it quick. He underestimated his need for her. Their relationship was too complicated for something like that, he should have known better. 

Despite his constant vulgar comments and flirting attempts not even he had attempted anything. He honestly wanted more than a quick fuck, which in turn meant that he wasn’t good at with that sort of thing. Which is why it’d always come out as something vulgar or nonserious sounding. If he was honestly with himself, she terrified him. Despite knowing that their feelings were likely mutual there was always that voice going what if, in the back of his mind that made him rethink what he was about to say. 

It had been that same voice, that had led to committing this little stunt. She can’t reject you now! This may be your only chance! He knew how silly those thoughts were but he couldn’t stop the hold they had on him. Just a bit more, she’ll moan if she cums right? he lewdly thought as he pulled her panties to the side. So wet, inwardly remarked as he felt his soul thump widely against his chest. He could barely hear her protests, as she cursed at him. Not really effectively, it was breathy and she’d stop when ever she was about to moan. Come on darlin cry out for me., he nearly begged outwardly. 

He still hasn’t won, He still hasn’t won, He still hasn’t won. She repeated in her mind over and over again. It was all she could do to keep the last shred of dignity she had left. He still hasn’t… A shiver went up her spine when she heard the low growl that escaped him in response to her hips moving. His hands dug into her skin and started grinding as hard as could slowly. Shit! Was all she could think as moans started escaping her, she was going to cum really soon and she couldn’t stop it. 

He could feel his soul thumping wildly in chest, God why does she have to be so sexy. Of course, he knew he wouldn’t stop with moans, but jesus this just kept getting better and better. Her hips were expertly matching his own pace, it was like they were on the same wavelength. He really wished he could see her face, see that cute little angry expression she always wore turn to one crazed with pleasure. He wanted to hold her, claim her mouth his own, feel those glorious tits. 

 

His fingers dug hard enough into her hips to draw blood, earning a surprise yelp from her. Shit! Fuck! I’m such an idiot, he cursed at himself. His movements became erratic as steered himself towards release. I’m such a… A low predatory growl escaped his lips as he felt himself twitch sporadically before cumming. She came at the same time, moaning out curses at him as she twitched. 

For a long moment, neither of them said anything as they sat their breathing heavily trying to collect themselves during the afterglow. “Red.. You’ve had your fun, now please just get me out of this.” She sounded exhausted and maybe bit more then upset. He didn’t respond and instead looked from his sister hard cock to her twitching hole. Just a little bit. “Sorry darlin.” He finally said in a small voice before pulling himself out of shorts and plunging it into her hole. 

The sudden impact into her sensitive hole left her speechless, he was girthy and was stretching her to a nearly painful degree. She didn’t have any strength to be defiant anymore and her hole was eagerly gobbling him up. “Red you idiot takes it out. ““Stop you dummy” was all she could say half heartily as he moved slowly in out of her like he was savoring the feeling of himself inside of her. Urgh she feels way too good. It’s like her hole was made for me. As silly as that sounded this was the first time a pussy made him emotional so to speak. He certainly wasn’t a playboy but he knew his way around the female body. Her pussy made him speechless, so many emotions weld up inside of him. Jealously, love, guilt, anger, ect. He felt like he was losing his mind, as he picked up the pace giving deep thrusts. He felt mesmerized by the way her ass bouncy and gave out a satisfied grow any time her hips met his own. 

Her eyes were nearly rolling in the back of her head from pleasure and should stop her from drooling. He was fucking her into an absolute stupor, and it felt soo good. She wanted more, she wanted him to completely fuck her senseless, she wanted him to hold down before roughly kissing her, she wanted him roughly fuck her face, she wanted him to… pat her hair and tell her what a good girl she had been after a long fuck session. She felt angry that he’d rather take her in this fashion then do it properly and through moans, she said “Red, you big idiot, I hate you.” 

Something about that seemed to spur him on, because his movements because more aggressive. And it wasn’t before long that they were both reaching their end. So good this is the best, I never want it to end. They both thought unknowingly in tandem. “Please don’t come inside, Red. Don’t come inside me.” She could barely get out as she felt him being to twitch inside her. Sorry darlin, like I said a rare chance, there’s no way I wouldn’t savor this moment in every way possible. He said inwardly before letting out a deep gruttal moan and cumming full force inside of her. Her own orgasm came in full force then, she couldn’t even speak in protest as she twitched and cried out.

The atmosphere was heavy as they both came down from their high. It seemed as if both were terrified of speaking. Red made no attempt to remove himself even as went soft inside her, there was a confusion mix of emotions with him but most of all he felt as tho moving even a tiny bit would mean losing something precious to him. She was also consumed by a mix of emotion, she wasn’t sure how she should react to him after this. Anger was her largest emotion but it was being thrown at multiple things, him, the situation, and largely herself. Pushed down her need to ask him for more and said in a small defeated voice,”Red..can you..can you please help me out now?” 

She only realized she was crying when she heard how hurt her voice was. Danmit! She yelled at herself while she tried to calm her emotions. Red grimaced as he felt a sharp pang in his soul. He gulped nervous as he looked over her shapely and down to where they were contacted. His seed was dripping out of her and he hesitated for moment before sighing fighting back the desire to do more and removed himself. He started sweating profusely as his cool head started thinking rationally on what he had just done. Shit! He cursed at himself as he went to fix her clothes but felt another pang ring through his soul when she flinched away from his touch. 

Lucky day my ass he growled as he carefully removed her from the hole. The whole thing didn’t take very long and was actually very easy. They would have been home for now if it wasn’t for his urges, the more he thought about the worse he felt. When she was finally out she quickly fixed her self and didn’t even look at him as she stood. She had steeled herself, no matter what her lower brain was thinking she couldn’t let him off the hook for breaking her trusts. 

Both of them stood in silence for what seemed like an entirety until was Red that spoke up.”I’ll uh teleport us back now dar..lin.” He wasn’t sure if it was ok to say the pet name, he had for her. it almost seemed foreign to him after everything that happened. He smiled bitterly when all she was hold out her hand wordlessly still refusing to even turn her body full towards him. More then be annoyed by her behavior he seemed to resign himself to the fact that this was what their relationship would be from now on. Without another word he took her hand, savoring what he figured would be the last time he got to touch her in any fashion and teleported them in front of their house in snowdin. 

She didn’t hesitate as she opened the door and quick went inside, stopping briefly only to get Boss’ attention. “I’m taking a shower and changing before dinner. It won’t take me long.” Her voice was calm and she didn’t wait for his response as she quickly made it upstairs. Only staying in her room for a few seconds before returning with her essentials and slamming the door to the bathroom behind her. Boss didn’t seem to notice any change as he called up. “AHH YES GOOD, YOU LOOKED ABOSTUELY FILTHY. TAKE YOUR TIME, I’M TRYING A NEW RECIPIE AND IT’S TAKE A LITTLE LONGER THEN USUAL.” He didn’t seem to mind or notice when she didn’t respond. “SANS, DON’T JUST STAND THERE LETTING ALL THE COLD AIR IN AND SET THE TABLE.” 

Red sighed, he in a defiant mood and did as he was told and sat waiting patiently at the table. Something uncharacteristic for him, but he didn’t want to be anywhere near her while she was fully naked. It was already bad enough he was having a hard to keeping a growing erection down as he imagined her trying to remove his spunk. Man I really am the worst, he gave a half chuckle while a bitter smile spread on his face. He decided that the best way to escape feeling like shit was just to what he always did. Sleep. 

After rushing to close the door of the show room, she let out much needed breath. She didn’t mean to seem like she was practically escaping, despite that being exactly what she was doing. All she cared about right now taking a shower and washing her troubles away. She shivered as the hot water seemed to massage her aching muscles. She had somewhat of a bruise on her abdomen but it didn’t seem to hurt in anyway. She flinched when she felt the marks around her hips. He sure did a number on me huh? She sighed and felt a dull ache resonate through her lower half. 

She bit her lip as she went to spread herself open. Her pussy was still throbbing with need and it only got worse as she watched his red splooge dribble out of her. She couldn’t stop herself from rubbing her clit with one had and pinching and pulling her nipple with another. Danmit Red. She thought as she reached her first orgasm of 3. 

When she finally came down for dinner, they had already started eating. She sighed, feeling a little flush from being under the hot water for too long. “HUMAN! I WAS ALMOST WORRIED THERE,IT’S A GOOD THING YOU AREN’T DEAD.” Boss, said with guanine concern his voice as she smiled apologetically and swiftly slipping into her seat. “Sorry Boss, I was just.. really filthy.” She took care to avoid looking at Red as she took to forking at the “food” in front of her. Red was doing the same and didn’t even bother to try looking at her as she entered. He did flinch slightly when she emphasized the word filthy. 

No one but Boss initiated conversation, the other two gave simple answers or noises in response. Boss didn’t seem to notice and it wasn’t long before everyone had managed to eat the” food” and go about their business. She went to her room and straight to sleep, as soon as she hit the soft plush of her bed everything that had happened came crashing on her knocking her out instantly. Red went to get drunk at gribblys as usually with a slightly heavier urge to drink. There complicated relationship wasn’t only about to get more complicated.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go array when Boss makes Mc and Red watch movies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure that'd I do a second chapter honestly, I had an idea for it when I was writing the first part but wasn't sure how it'd pan out. I mostly happy with it tho I kind of feel bad for how things are gonna go down. I kind of want to write an alternative route for these two if possible.

It had been several weeks since the incident and save for their lack of interaction things were relatively normal. Well sort of, even Boss started to notice a change in the way they acted and was growing more concerned as time went on. Finally on a Friday he had enough,”LISTEN YOU TWO, I CAN TELL THERE’S SOMETHING GOING ON AND.. WHATEVER IT IS BAD FOR M… OUR OPERATIONS.” He paused gauging their surprised expressions. “I’M NOT SURE WHAT RED DID BUT I NEED YOU TO MAKE UP.” 

Red rolled his eyes response to the accusation, sure it was actually his fault but Boss would have blamed him either way. “SO,”he declared loudly standing up and pulling out a suitcase that had been conveniently left by the fridge. “I’LL BE OUT FOR A WHILE DOING RIGRIOUS TRAINING WITH UDYNE.” He didn’t give them time to react before he started walking towards the front door. “I’VE PREPARED A LONG LIST OF MOVIES FOR YOU TO WATCH TOGETHER AND I EXPECT YOU TO WATCH EVERYONE AND MAKE UP BEFORE I RETURN AND I WILL KNOW IF YOU HAVE WATCHED THEM. IF YOU DON’T THERE WILL BE SERVER CONSEQUENCES. He lightly huffed, slamming the door on his way out leaving them both speechless still sitting at the dinner table. 

 

It was Red who moved first, quickly throwing away his plate,” I’ll uh order a pizza.” His voice was low and he avoided making eye contact as he moved towards the phone. She wasn’t sure if he’d actually listen to boss or not and that thought made her panic a bit. “Uh Red?”, she called out slightly frantic after the phone call ended. She figured this was as good as time as any to finally try and salvage their relationship. She had put if off for so long too afraid to face, she was definitely grateful for Boss’ overly pushy antic. She knew he meant well, in his own way.

 

He looked at her shocked, it had been so long since he had her talk to him that he almost wasn’t sure he heard right. “Yeah?” he said a little more eagerly then he wanted to. As she looked at him for time in a long while she froze up, whatever she wanted to say she couldn’t bring herself to. “Uh..You don’t have to watch movies if you want, I can just..”She paused and swallowed nervously “I can just watch it myself no biggie.” She gave a weak chuckle, forcing a small smile. 

 

Red’s brows furrowed as he felt prick in his soul, she had never considered his feelings when forcing movie night on him. He found it slightly annoying during those times but now seeing her so cautious, possibly hoping he’d back out of his brother arrangement, really hurt him. “No it’s fine. I don’t mind watching movies with ya. Da..rlin.” His voice was harsher then he meant it to be and he still had trouble using her petname. 

 

He knew if she was really feeling uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with him tonight, he should respect that but danmit if he wasn’t tired of walking on eggs shells around her. He was fine with her yelling at him, hitting him or even death glaring, but her continued avoidance of him was driving him crazy. So childishly he made sure that they would at least be in the same space longer than a few minutes. Tho by the time the pizza was brought and eaten no progress had been made between the two.

 

They each sat on either end of the couch in their living room, barely paying any mind to the seemingly endless amount movies Boss had found. She was huddled under a blanket, hugging her knees close to her chest and he was anxiously tapping his foot while leaning his on his hand. Both were overly conscious of each other but neither of them dared speak. It wasn’t until the movie pile had considerably thinned and Red started to look sleeply that felt a sudden urge to speak to him. Come on, you don’t want your friendship to end do you? And he does at least look remorseful. 

 

She sighed, if she was going to do this, she needed to do it now. Scooting closer to him so that the gap between them was nonexistence, she spoke in as firm a voice as she could muster,” Listen Red, I don’t know if I can fully forgive you for what you did, but I can see that it’s eating at you. And I don’t want us to stop being frien…” A loud Moan interrupted her and both of them sat up straight staring at the source. Boss had mistakenly put a porno in the pile of movies he’d usually find at the dump. They both just sat there for a few moments shocked, a flood of lewd noises pouring out from the tv. 

 

Staring at the woman happily taking her partner in her mouth and going “Yes daddy” on the screen, she could couldn’t help seeing her self-doing the same things with Red and when she felt a heat slowly building between her legs, she awkwardly stood,” Uh I think I’ll talk to you later about this, we can marathon the rest of the movies tomorrow.” Her voice cracked and her words seemed to just tumble out, she wanted to get as far away from the tv and Red as she could. Before she was able to talk herself into doing something stupid. 

 

Red had been hopefully that things would finally being on the track to normalcy between them until that danmed porno started playing. It was like freakin god himself wanted to fuck up their relationship at all cost. He was sure that despite what she said a she stood, looking panicked and hurried, that she would be too embarrassed to talk to him tomorrow. Or maybe she was even afraid that he’d do a repeat because of this. His eyes narrowed and he shook slightly with anger, he knew rationally that wasn’t likely the case or that he was letting his feelings get the best of him. But he just couldn’t make that damned voice going Well if she thinks that might as well fulfill her request yeah? Show her just what she does to you. 

 

So without thinking, he grabbed her and ignoring her “huh” roughly pulled her back on to the couch. On her back, it took a minute to process what just happened but when she saw him panting, his tongue out like a dogs with a drunk expression on his face. She went into panic mode, “Danmit Red you dumb son of a bitch!”,as he tried to lean over her, she tried to keep him at bay by pushing her hands against his chest. She thrashed about in hopes of bucking him off, but he didn’t seem phased in the least instead he just continued to apply pressure until it was almost painful to try and push against him.

 

So she did the next best thing she could think of and hit him, square in the jaw. “Red Stop! Seriously, or I swear things will never go back to the way they used to.” She was on the verge of tears, but she glared at him as she said this hoping he’d at least come to his senses if he saw how much he was distressing her. Unfortunately, he was long past reasonable thoughts, all he could think about as he watched her desperate plea was how great it’d feel to kiss or have her lips around his cock. Shit! Was all she could think as he started trying to kiss her, she clamped her mouth shut and used both hands to try and push him by his shoulders. Again he didn’t seemed bothered in the least as he licked around her cheek and lips in hopes that she’d open her mouth for him. 

 

“Come on darling,” he said breathily as he licked and nibbled at her ear, sending a shiver through her core.” I won’t go as far last time I promise.” She tried her hardest to glare at him in response and felt herself falter as she felt his hand guild down her side tugging at her pajama shorts. She gave a muffled yell and tried to kick him but he was already inbetween he legs and she could stop him when he ripped the front of her shorts. Please if there is a god now would be the time for you to strike. She thought panicking as she tried to push her lower half away from his.it didn’t matter if she had however as he hiked up one of her legs and proceeded to slowly rub his nearly painful bulge against her aching slits. She could couldn’t hold back a moan when he did and took the opportunity to steal her mouth, forcing his red tongue her mouth. 

 

Their tongued swirled together, fighting one another for dominance. With the assault on her lower half and the one in her mouth, she felt her mind numbing. Shit it feels amazing I’ve gotta stop it before it keeps going like this, weakly she kept pushing against his shoulders, ignoring the voice that was constantly going why?it feels good doesn’t it. Red felt her shiver as he growled in response to her continuous resistance. Come on darling I know you want it too. He could feel how slick and thin her panties were even from his shorts and idea formed that he could pass up. 

 

He finally broke the kiss and sat up, panting as they silently looked at each other. Her arms felt down lazily to her side and for moment she wondered if he had come to his senses. When she heard the ripping of something, that she could only assume were her panties however all she could muster in response was a weak No Red, you idiot. He chuckled as looked at her flushed face panting with need, trying to fight against her desires in vain. He pulled down his shorts letting his cock spring free and took a hold of her hips “It’s fine darling, I already I wasn’t gonna go as far as last time didn’t i?” With that he began rubbing his cock along her wet slits, it was amazing how even just this was enough to make him wanna blow his loud immediately. 

 

He didn’t care anymore about right or wrong, all he cared about was how good it felt. He could feel it, somewhere in soul that they were made for each other. Who was he to fight against the pure desire that resonated between them. Her hips were moving, hungrily trying to keep up pace with thrusts but she hid her face with her arm as she teared unable to stop her moans and feeling frustrated with her self and the situation. 

 

He wordlessly dropped one of her hips in response and moved her arm out of the way before pinning both her wrists and kissing her roughly. He broke the kiss to lay a stream of hot kiss along her collarbone and she could think about was cumming. Their hips were moving in desperate unison now and her back arched when she felt him grunt, spraying hot load on to her lower belly. She screamed and shook in tandem, and they both panted in silence, only now noticing that the porno was still going on. 

 

She was the first one to gain some semblance of strength back, as she easily pushed him off her now that he still coming down from his high. She didn’t wait to see him react as she quickly turned her back towards and tried to use the armrest to lift herself up, she didn’t trust her legs to support herself if she tried to get up too. Her attempt at escape were short lived however as she felt him grab her leg and pull her until she landed flat on her belly. He didn’t waste time either, patting her ass eagerly with his cock. He wasn’t even thinking anymore, all he knew was that he needed to fill her. 

 

She was too exhausted to fight back anymore and her pussy ached in anticipation. Ugh why’d I have to fall in love with someone like this. She cursed at herself, as her breath hitched when she felt his breath on her ear and cock rub against her slits again. She whined in response, willing her hips in frustration. She did it without thinking but didn’t try to stop herself. Seeing this Red smirked and she shivered when she heard him chuckle against her ear, he was enjoying seeing her finally give in fully. She didn’t care anymore as long as he fucked her, he could be as smug as wanted. 

 

Feeling like he had teased her enough he spread her slits apart for easier entry and plunged himself deep inside her. Her hips bucked wildly as she moaned out Red you idiot and he wrapped his arm underneath her and squeezed one of her tits as leverages as he gave slow but hard thrusts inside of her. I’m glad I could be alive to experience this just once, her pussy was snuggly wrapped around his thick cock and seemed to be sucking him in. 

 

He groaned as his quicken and her moans became more frantic. He began to lightly bite at her, nape and neck, gaining shivers every time he did and the arch of her back. Soon they both felt themselves nearing their climax and Red bit down on her shoulder as he felt himself twitch inside. She screamed in response and felt her mind go black as she reached her own climax. The stimulation was too much for her and passed out. Seeing this Red was shocked back to his senses. 

 

His heat finally subsiding and a slow panic taking hold in its place. Shit shit, I really fucked up this time. She franticly made sure she was still breathing, worried that his own selfishness had killed. However, he sighed when he saw that wasn’t the case and weakly laughed at himself. If you were so worried you shouldn’t have done it in the first place. Even as he thought that bitter throat, he noticed how hard he was still inside her and decided that she wouldn’t notice anyways. He filled her at least two more times after before deciding he should stop.


	3. Ohh Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp I don't how well this will go over, but I thought this was probably the best conclusion to these turn of events.  
> I hope it's not too long and I do plan on doing an alternative version which will be sort of happier? More fulling? Kind of.

Now where did I put that sandwich meat, she thought slightly frantic bending slightly over into the fringe while trying to make as little noise as possible. She had woken up in her room, her lower half was sore and she felt an urgent need to leave. She was sure nothing would come of trying to reason with him without at least Boss’s presence in the house. She honestly wasn’t sure if she could even reason with him anymore, but she needed to at least know why. She couldn’t stop her feelings for him but she could at least demand to know what the hell he was thinking. 

 

Before that though she wanted to make it to the inn in town before he woke up. Remembering the way, he looked at her last night, she had a feeling whatever was going on with him wasn’t going to disappear with a night’s rest. She sighed as she continued to search inside the fridge for food, she could take with her. The inn had a shop next to it but they mostly solid deserts and snacks and grillbs’ food was delicious but expensive. So, her survival of the next day and a half was going to depend on what she found in fridge. 

 

She sighed again, as she picked up the prize she was seeking, swallowing nervously as she tried to smooth down her skirt. It had been the only thing clean in her room and she was just glad he’d likely be out for another few hours. She smiled bitterly to herself seeing how worried she was about wearing certain things in front of him now. She was afraid that if things continued this way, she’d have no choice but to leave. What he did was awful but he was somewhat awful before in other ways and never showed any sign that he was capable of this sort of thing. With that in mind she went to the close the door but a firm hand on her hip stopping her from standing up, and her pulse quickened. 

 

“Going somewhere darling?,” she shivered as she heard him growl in her ear and pushing himself into her already soaked panties. She couldn’t help her bodies reaction, she was still sensitive from last night and when she felt her pussy clench in need, she knew she had to get away. So, thinking fast she quickly grabbed the closet jar should could fine and slammed it into his, and shouted in pain as he let go. She quickly spun around and ran making sure to throw the jaw at to try and cause him further pain to by time, she accidently his head and his face contorted into rage. Well you brought on yourself, asshole. Praying she wouldn’t have to fiddle with the knob as she neared the door only to be stopped by a familiar pressure on her a chest, he was using magic.

She had felt this before, he used it the first time they had met afraid she had come to attack him. Tears started to fall as she realized she forgot he could even do it. “Oh darling what am I gonna do with you.” He said with a sneer as lazily made his way towards her before shoving her roughly against the door. “Red please! Let’s just talk about this okay? I’m sorry if you’re mad, I avoided you but this isn’t the way to go about it.” She could barely move with his magic hold on her but even so she desperately tried to struggle against it.

“Sorry darling,” he said with a chuckle before binding her wrist with the same magic. Hiking up her skirt, and stepping back a bit admiring her shapely as he ripped her panties. “This looks like the only language you really understand. “His tongue hung lewdly out his mouth as he grinded himself against her bare pussy. The familiar sensation sent a shiver up her spine and her pussy was drooling in anticipation. To her dismay she almost whined when he pulled away from her suddenly. 

 

His soul felt like it was pumping a mile a minute as his eyes roved over her shivering form, all reason had left him. It wasn’t like he felt bad about what he did last night, on the contrary he had planned to make amends in the morning. Then he saw the suitcase and her hunched over in that impossibly short skirt as if she was wanted to tease him right before she left forever. Something snapped inside him and all he could think about was how to make her his forever. 

 

First a punishment was in order, “Your ass is so beautiful darling,” he said while rubbing her ass softly and she gasps sweetly in response. “I think it’d look a bit better…with a bit of red”, saying that he brought his up and swiftly swatted her right cheek. She yelped, only slightly comprehending what just happened before she felt another swat. 5 more swats left her in tears before he finally stopped, he went back to lightly rubbing her ass focusing on the thoroughly spanked side. It had hurt initially but now with him rubbing there was a hot throbbing left her panting wanting more. 

Since when was I masochist? She thought bitterly to herself, It seemed to her that he understood her body more then she did and it was frustrating. He pulled away again and repeated his actions for the left cheek, resulting in moan for her. When he started rubbing her ass again, she pushed her ass the best she could into his touch encouraging him to be rougher with his hands. He let out a satisfied growl and began to grope her ass roughly leaning into her lick and nip at her ear. 

Red recently pulled away, they were both panting heavily, and she expected him to start fucking like the other times but felt disappointed when he seemed to stand a bit away from her body all together. That quickly changed when she felt him, grip her ass and spread her apart. His breath was hot and heavy on her pussy and from out of her eye she could see he was on his knees. 

 

She bit her lip in anticipation and moaned with glee as his tongue slide along her slit, caressing her clit before plunging into her depths and thoroughly exploring her insides. Her eyes rolled upwards and her tongue was hanging out as she let out sweet moans. She couldn’t help but call out his name as his kneaded her ass while he fucked her sensitive pussy with his tongue. She could feel her growing need for release coming and her walls clenched around his tongue in response. 

 

Chuckling however he pulled away abruptly, this time she whined in responses willingly her hips in desperation. He smirked as he stood and looked at his handy work, his cock was close to bursting but he knew he has one more thing to do before he could finally fill her. “I know you’re eager darling but there’s something I gotta do before we can get on with it.” Slightly frustrated she wondered how long he was going to tease her like this. 

 

A silent scream escaped her as she suddenly felt an immense pressure and discomfort coming from her chest. Then it felt as though if something very precious to her left her. It didn’t really hurt but she knew there was something wrong. “Red?” she said in a shaky voice, she turned her head as far as she could desperately trying to see what he was doing behind her back. There wasn’t a need however, as he moved his head in front of her face holding out something resembling a heart. Without fully understanding it she already knew what it was, “This darling is your soul. Don’t worry now I’m not gonna hurt it.” His voice was low and his eyes were narrowed in on her keenly watching her reaction as he began to lightly rub along it’s teal surface. 

A choked gasp was all that managed to escape her as she came hard, the pleasure wasn’t like anything she had ever experienced before. It was hard to explain but it was like he had touched every estrogen zone at once. She could barely comprehend what was going on as another orgasms hit her from his continued rubbing. “Red no more?”she cried out desperately this was more then she could take, it was too intense. She just one more should be enough, he smirked thinking to himself, it was a bit extreme to use this sort of method but soul bonding was usually nearly impossible to do forced, at least on monsters. He needed her soul to be obedient and exhausted. He had felt it faintly the first time and more strongly the second time, their souls were nearly matching in wavelength when they fuck. 

 

She could barely think after the third orgasm and felt completely winded when he suddenly removed his hand to leave her soul floating near her upper back. For the first time she felt genuinely scared by his actions, it didn’t seem like he simply wanted to fuck anymore. She could feel something terrible was about to happen, but she felt powerless to stop it. She felt the pressure that had been on her chest lessen a bit and she slumped against the door barely able to hold her self up (un)luckily for her, he had his hands on her hips readying himself in his seemingly favorite position. 

 

He rubbed his cock teasingly along her slit and all she could do was whimper in response. Now it was time to put his magic on full blast, she felt something slither along her waist pulling her up off the door at an angle. She felt too more things slither up her front and cup her breast, finally realizing what it was as she looked down, red tentacles. She nearly screamed in horror and the shock nearly broke his hold on her soul. His had another tentacle seize her wrists and another forcefully pushing its way inside her mouth. 

 

He shrived as he felt the sensation of moist mouth wrapped around his tentacle, “Wow darling, that was dangerous you almost messed up our wedding ceremony.” She made a confused muffled noise at his mentioned of a wedding. “Heh don’t worry about it too much, you won’t need to worry about much of anything for much longer.” His voice was low almost a whisper and she felt panicked by the words the need to run was surfacing again but was quickly snuffed out by light kisses to her shoulder and neck. “Shh shh,” he cooed “It’s fine it’s nothing bad I promise.” 

The tentacles went to work massaging her breast and slowly moving inside her mouth causing her to suck on it on reflex. Despite herself, she was completely at his mercy as he continued to tease her. Suddenly he leaned in closer, almost close enough to sandwich her soul in-between them. The closeness caused a strange feeling to vibrate within her.” Hey darling, you want it right? Tell me you want it.” His voice was hot and heavy against her ear as the tentacle in her mouth slipped out. 

She didn’t even hesitate, “Yes Red I want you to fuck me, I wanna feel you cum inside.” He chuckled, “Your wish is my command darling.” Was all he said before he plunged his cock deep between her folds. She came instantly once more, as she moaned loudly completely giving herself over to the pleasure. He tentacles became more aggressive squeeze to a nearly painful degree as vigorously moved in and out of her. 

He eyed her soul as leaned up enjoying all the sensations she was giving him, he felt it was time to return the favor. So not slowing down one bit he picked up her soul and to rub it with a bit more pressure this time. Her mind went blank again as she came, she felt like she was completely losing herself. He let out a growl when he felt her clench around his cock once again and he only sped up his movements, keeping her soul to one side and leaning in he gave rough bites along her nape and neck leaving marks along the way. He could feel himself getting closer and that she nearly her limit, so he placed her soul near her upper back again and gripped her hips tightly and leaned in again causing that familiar vibration feeling to resound through her. “I love you.”, he said huskily biting her ear to an almost painful degree causing a chain reaction through her, she let came the hardest she’s ever come in her life and he released himself inside her in response. 

 

All she felt after that was tingling sensation around her neck as mark formed and then everything went black. Red had a crazed smile on his face as gently held her slumped form against him, and felt his own neck tingle with a similar sensation. 

Epilogue   
When Boss finally returned on Monday the house was quiet, he wondered if they were still sleeping. Though being that it was noon he hoped they wouldn’t be so lazy. The human wasn’t but Red was another story. Already feeling a foul mood coming on he quickly checked the tapes, every single one seemed to have been watched so maybe at least things were better on that front. Sighing to himself he made his way up the stairs, there was a chance the human wasn’t even here so he instead focused on yelling at sans if he was still asleep. 

He smelled something peculiar in the air but brushed it off, before knocking loudly on Red’s door. “SANS YOU LAZY BASTARD, YOU BETTER NOT BE ASLEEP IN THERE.” He heard a groan and bit of commotion from behind the door and he almost swore he could hear the sound of another voice. Slowly the door opened and his narrowed as he saw his lazy brother yawn and scratch his stomach. “Sup Boss, you’re home early.” He nonchalant attitude made him grimace “SANS I SWEAR TO GOD. “ He felt his anger swell inside him but took a deep breath to try and calm himself, there would be time for that later. “DANMIT SANS WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE PRODUCTIVE DURING THE DAY AND DID YOU MAKE AN EFFORT TO MAKE UP WITH THE HUMAN?” 

Red’s expression never change, he shrugged as if he didn’t care” Actually pap I’m taking care of the human right now, she got a little sick so I’m keeping an eye on her.” Boss raised an eyebrow at this, WELL IF SHE ALLOWED HIM TO TAKE CARE OF HER AT SUCH A VURNERABLE TIME I’LL ASSUME THAT MEANS THINGS WILL RETURN TO NORMAL. He sighed inwardly making sure not to sure it to his brother, he huffed and turned around “WELL THEN DON’T BE LATE TO DINNER AND DON’T FORGET TO TAKE A PLATE UP FOR THE HUMAN.” 

Red smirked, delighted that his simple brother had been fooled so easily.”Whatever you say Boss.” He turned leeringly lewdly at the woman squirming on his bed, she was bound and gagged with vacant look in her eyes. “I’ll take care good care of the human Boss. Don’t you worry.” He said softly, closing the door on his way inside.


End file.
